When Love Come to You
by SafOnyx OTP
Summary: [A SasuNaru Fanfic] [First fic ini this fandom] Sasuke menyadari satu hal ketika semuanya terlambat. Ia begitu menginginkan Naruto, bukan hanya sekedar adik tetangga yang manis, tetapi sebagai kekasih. Namun sayang, ia terlambat satu langkah. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut Naruto kembali [Based on Author true Stroy] [DLDR and Warning inside!] [THIS IS YAOI FANFIC!]


**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**By SafOnyx OTP**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada disini saya pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, selebihnya ini punya Saya!**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyxBoy, Alur terlalu cepat dan cerita tidak terlalu menarik, TIDAK DI EDIT**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?**

**Itu omong kosong**

**Karena cinta selalu butuh proses**

**Cinta selalu butuh waktu yang lama untuk tumbuh**

**Jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama?**

**Itu tidak ada**

**Yang ada adalah suka pada pandangan pertama**

**Karena cinta tak akan datang hanya dengan sekali tatap mata**

**Cinta bermakna dalam**

**Cinta bermakna sesungguhnya**

**Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?**

**Itu bohong.**

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Sudah lama rasanya ia tal menginjakkan kakinya di Tanah Kelahirannya tersebut. Tanah dengan bunga Sakura yang akan mekar indah, membuat semua orang berbondong-bondong ingin melihat bunga merah muda tersebut bersemi cantik, Jepang. Ya, sudah 10 tahun lamanya ia tak kemari. Kesibukannya di Korea Selatan mengharuskannya berdiam lama di Negri Gingseng tersebut, menghabiskan masa remajanya di Negeri tetangga. Kakinya berderap seirama dengan ayunan tangannya, ia menenteng sebuah tas jinjing besar dan satu koper berwarna hitam keabuan yang tak kalah besar. Kepindahannya dari Korea Selatan ke Jepang mengharuskannya membawa semua baju dan peralatan hidupnya, membuatnya terasa hampir terseok karena kedua beban tersebut memang sangat berat, mengingat ia memasukkan barangnya dengan paksa dalam 2 tas saja karena tak mau repot membawa banyak tas atau koper, merepotkan.

Sasuke Uchiha, itulah namanya. Pemuda dengan perawakan tegap, tinggi 182 cm, memiliki kulit pucat yang serasi dengan rambut berwarna dark blue-nya. Usianya 25 tahun. Muda, single, tampan dan mapan, lalu siapa yang tak tertarik padanya? Dia saja yang masih enggan memiliki Kekasih karena takut Kekasihnya terabaikan oleh semua pekerjaan yang Sasuke jalani. Ia menggeser pintu pagar rumah barunya, masuk ke dalam dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia malas sebenarnya, perjalan dari Korea Selatan ke Jepang cukup melelahkan, ia ingin segera bermanja ria dengan kasurnya tapi sayang Pemuda pucat tersebut harus cepat berberes jika tak mau repot esok hari, mengingat ia harus masuk pagi.

"Ini akan terasa sepi sepertinya" Gumam pemuda raven tersebut. Ya, Sasuke tinggal sendirian di rumah barunya. Tak ada Tou-san, Kaa-san atau Nii-sannya, semuanya masih di Korea. Dengan secepat kilat ia memasukkan bajunya ke dalam lemari, membereskan beberapa barang dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, "Masih siang, baiklah aku rasa aku akan membereskan halaman depan" Ucapnya lalu mengambil sarung tangan dan gunting rumput. Mengingat betapa tinggi rumput liar yang menutupi pagar rumahnya membuat Sasuke tak tega, ia yakin rumah yang ia tempati sekarang sudah di cap rumah berhanti dengan penampilan yang tak terawatt. Rumput liar menutup hampir separuh dari pagarnya, cat dinding yang sudah sangat pudar dan mulai terkelupas, beberapa genteng sudah tergeletak manis di teras karena jatuh, Oh — dan jangan lupakan tanaman merambat yang menutupi sebagian Gazebonya, memperlihatkan kesan teduh sejuk serta kesan seram di saat yang bersamaan.

"**Srek! Srek! Srek!"**

"Astaga, apa rumah ini memang tidak pernah di rawat?" Decaknya tak percaya setelah memotong julangan rumput tinggi yang menempel pada pagar rumahnya. Rumah ini sungguh berantakan! Tega sekali kakaknya memberikan rumah yang hampir tak layak pakai begini. Lama berkutat dengan sumpah serapahnya tentang rumah tua dan Kakaknya yang —sok — baik tersebut, Akhirnya Sasuke tenggelam dalam keasyikannya membereskan rumahnya tersebut, memotong rumput, menyingkirkan beberapa sampah yang bertengger manis di dekat selokan rumahnya.

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Pendengarannya menangkap sebuah langkah tergesa-gesa dari arah kirinya namun ia masih terus asyik dengan gunting rumput yang ia pegang

**Tap!**

Telinganya kembali mendengar langkah tersebut namun terhenti tepat dibelakangnya, tap lagi-lagi ia tak acuh. Menurutnya gunting rumput dan para rumput lebih menggoda untuk si sentuh dari pada harus repot-repot melihat siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya.

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

Baiklah Sasuke jengah! Ia berbalik dan telah menyiapkan deathglare terbaiknya kepada siapa saja yang berani mengganggu kegiatan siangnya.

**Deg!**

Sasuke berkedip sekali dan menatap aneh pada orang di hadapannya. Jika ia bukan seorang Uchiha, sudah bisa dipastikan wajahnya akan sangat konyol saat ini.

"Halo tuan!"

Suaranya cempreng, begitulah kata hati Sasuke, membatin antara merasa aneh dan— ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa selanjutnya yang ia rasakan saat melihat orang tersebut.

"Tuan?" Pemuda— ya pemuda tersebut kembali mengusik pendengaran Sasuke dengan suara cemprengnya namun yang di tegur masih bertahan dengan pandangan Siapa-kau-dan-mau-apa-kau-di-sini-? Nya itu. "Kau akan tinggal di rumah ini?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, Sasuke hanya bergumam ambigu lalu kembali fokus pada gunting rumput dan para rumputnya kembali, tak acuh pada Pemuda yang ia rasa lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, Tuan~! Kau siapa?" Pemuda dengan surai blonde serta kedua bola mata berwarna senada langit cerah tersebut kembali berusaha mengusik tetangga barunya, "Kau sedang menggunting rumput? Mau aku bantu?"

"Tuan, kau sepertinya lelah~! Mau aku buatkan minuman?"

"Ah ya, rumahku di sebelah rumahmu, Tuan~!"

"Kita bisa berteman baik~!"

**Tiwtch!**

Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Baiklah kau, siapa— ah Uzumaki-san, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang menggunting rumput, jika kau tidak mau tiba-tiba gunting ini berada di rambutmu, sebaiknya kau pulang—" Sasuke member jeda pada kalimatnya, merasa tak tega melihat wajah tegang pemuda blonde tersebut, "—kau boleh datang lagi kemari besok" Dan pemuda ber-iris kelam tersebut kembali fokus pada gunting mengguntingnya tak melihat senyum secerah matahari yang Naruto keluarkan ketika mendengar kalimat 'Boleh datang lagi kemari besok'. "Baiklah Tuan~!" Ucapnya ceria, hendak mengambil langkah meninggalkan 'Tuan' yang ia usik sejak tadi.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan —" Kalimat Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh. Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis —sangat tipis. "—Panggil aku Sasuke saja, Sasuke Uchiha" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda bersurai cerah tersebut berbinar senang mendengar 'Tuan' yang ia usik sejak tadi meresponnya, "Sasuke? Baiklah!" Suaranya terdengar sangat ceria, seperti tak ada beban, tak ada masalah, polos dan penuh kebahagiaan.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Pertemuan pertama yang tak di sangka Sasuke membuatnya mulai dekat dengan pemuda pirang tetangganya tersebut. Benar dugaannya, Naruto— Pemuda tersebut masih duduk di bangku 3 Sekolah Menengah Atas, 8 tahun jauh lebih muda darinya. Ia tahu jadwal sang blonde pulang, kapan saja ia harus mengikuti Extrakulikuler, kapan saja sang blonde libur. 2 bulan di rumah barunya membuat 'Kesepian' yang ia bayangkan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang terkikis dengan cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang masih akan menganggap hidupmu sepi jika setiap hari ada seorang pemuda kelewat ceria yang rela pagi-pagi membangunkanmu, menyapamu sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah dengan suara cempreng khas miliknya, bertanya tentang segala kegiatanmu saat ia mampir kerumahmu, mengusikmu dengan segala tumpukkan lembar kerjamu.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa sangat amat terganggu dengan pemuda kelewat ceria tersebut, namun hatinya selalu menghangat saat Naruto mulai mengusiknya. Ia yang memang tak acuh, dingin dan berbicara seadanya tak membuat Naruto mundur begitu saja dari kegiatan mengusik tetangganya tersebut. Naruto sangat ceria, seperti tak menyimpan beban sama sekali, ia seperti melihat kebalikan dirinya. Naruto selalu tersenyum lebar, selalu mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa', selalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang hari-harinya tanpa di minta oleh Sasuke.

"Nii-san~"

"Sasuke Nii-san?"

"Ugh— Sukee!"

"Ah ya? Ah maaf hahaha" Sasuke tertawa hambar, menyadari dirinya tengah sibuk memandangi mata safir yang kerap menyipit menceritakan sesuatu, alisnya yang terkadang mengkerut memikirkan hal-hal yang ia alami tadi di sekolah dan jangan lupakan objek utamanya, Ia tak pernah menyangka bibir seorang laki-laki terlihat begitu kissable, membuat fokus Sasuke pada cerita sang blonde menghilang.

"Nii-san sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Naruto heran, ia memangku dagu dengan tangannya dan membalas tatapan Sasuke tepat di mata kelam Sasuke. Jika ia tak stoic, bisa di pastikan wajahnya akan bersemu merah sampai ke telinga. Beruntunglah semua Uchiha memiliki pengendalian emosi yang baik. Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu Nii-san? Sepertinya gadis di depan rumahmu yang bernama Hinata itu menyukaimu! Dia terlihat sering memperhatikanmu dan bersemu saat kau tak sengaja melihat wajahnya!" Sasuke agak terkejut dengan penuturan sang blonde, "Dan kau harus tahu jika bukan Hinata saja yang sering memperhatikanmu! Gadis yang rumahnya berbeda 3 rumah dari rumahku juga sering berjalan tak tentu arah di depan rumahmu, Nii-san!" Naruto bercerita dengan semangat seakan ia sangat senang Nii-san tetangganya tersebut memiliki penggemar. Padahal setahu Sasuke ia sama sekali tak pernah menebarkan feromon mempesonanya. "Kau semangat sekali" Komentar Sasuke sambil menatap curiga pemuda blonde di depannya tersebut, "Ugh— a—aku, aku kan hanya memberitahumu! Siapa tahu kau akan dapat pacar baru!" Balas Naruto dengan pipi yang di gembungkan, tak lupa warna pink pudar menghiasi kedua pipi bergarisnya. Sasuke tertawa geli, "Begitukah?" Pemuda raven tersebut tersenyum jahil, "Aku kira kau cemburu karena aku memiliki banyak penggemar, Naru" Lanjutnya. Perkataan singkat sang raven sukses membuat jantung Naruto hendak lompat dari rusuknya!

"A—Apa?! Mana mungkin!"

"Benarkah?" Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar seperti o mom hidung belang yang tengah menggoda mangsanya.

"Nii-san! Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan? ugh!" Raung Naruto tak terima. Awalnya ia yang berniat menggoda sang raven namun gagal total.

"Hahahaha baiklah. Lihat sekarang siapa yang memerah karena ku goda?" Sasuke terkikik geli. Ah lama sekali rasanya ia tak se bahagia ini, ia jarang sekali menampakkan emosinya pada orang lain. Kau beruntung Naruto! Lelaki stoic di depanmu ini mencair.

"Ugh— Aku tidak memerah!" Tiba-tiba sang blonde teringat sesuatu, "Nii-san? Jika kau ada dinatara dua pilihan, mencintai laki-laki atau mencinta perempuan, mana yang akan kau pilih?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membungkam Sasuke. Tak ia sangka, pemuda di depannya ini tak sepolos yang ia kira. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, "—Tergantung."

"Eh? Tergantung? Apanya yang tergantung?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan polos dan penasaran, membuat yang di tatap menahan gemas.

"Tergantung aku jatuh cinta pada yang mana. Jika pada perempuan aku akan memilih perempuan, jika pada laki-laki aku akan memilih laki-laki. Dan— kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku kira kau pemuda-polos-nan-tak-tahu-apa-apa"

Sasuke menyesap kopi pahit di depannya, masih menatap blonde di depannya.

"Umh— Nii-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Gah! Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan kopinya!

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti sama sekali arah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"A—aku, A—aku mendapat pernyataan cinta di sekolah"

Deg!

Dunia Sasuke runtuh entah karena alasan apa, ia merasa… sesak? Oh ayolah, kapan Uchiha memiliki perasaan aneh seperti ini?

"Siapa yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Ungh— tapi dia laki-laki!" Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, menempelkan keningnya ke meja kaca di depannya, seakan sedang merenung. Sedangkan Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menelan rasa pahit yang-entah-apa-itu-namanya. "Kau menerimanya? Aku sudah Tanya tadi, siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sendu, "Iya. Namanya Sai, Sai Shimura. Kau tahu Nii-san? Ia memiliki kulit pucat sama sepertimu" Sasuke benar-benar lemas, tulang-tulangnya terasa lepas dari persendian. Entah, ia sangat tak suka perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan marah, kecewa, merasa terlambat, bodoh dan cemburu. Cemburu untuk hal apa? Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengumpulkan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Naruto yakin ia telah salah ambil langkah!

Selama ini Sasuke selalu menentang perasaannya, ia sangat suka saat safir itu berbinar, bibir plump tersebut melengkung, mengerucut ataupun menjulur lucu. Ia sangat nyaman saat di usik oleh pemuda blonde tersebut. Bukan— bukan perasaan kasih dari kakak 'sebelah rumah' kepada adik 'tetangga' yang manis. Tapi lebih ke perasaan ingin terus bersamanya, memilikinya. Sasuke pikir ia selama ini hanya memerlukan wanita untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya, namun tanpa ia sadari hati yang kosong tersebut telah terisi lebih awal oleh pemuda bernama Naruto. Sasuke terlalu enggan berkutat dengan rasa sukanya pada pemuda blonde tersebut sampai-sampai terlambat— atau bahkan telah kalah telak.

Gengsi. Begitulah sekiranya hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat tak berguna! Kalau saja ia berani mengakui rasa sukanya pada sang blonde, ia tak akan terlambat. Namun bisa apa? Sudah terlihat Sasuke kalah telak. Naruto sudah jadi milik orang lain. Baiklah, Sasuke kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa saja dan seakan ikut senang dengan kabar dari Naru, begitulah kira-kira batinnya nelangsa.

"Ah, Sai ya? Aku harap kau bahagia" Namun setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, safir Naruto terlihat meredup —samar.

"Tapi— sebenarnya aku masih menunggu seseorang sampai sekarang, Nii-san"

Jantung Sasuke berdegub kencang, mungkinkah itu dirinya?

"Namanya Gaara, dia mantan kekasihku saat dikelas 1 dulu. Dia meninggalkanku karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa dan akhirnya memutuskan hubungan kami"

Bumi, bisakah kau telan Sasuke sekarang juga? Rasanya Sasuke hendak menangis dan meraung. Hatinya di patahkan berkali-kali oleh sang blonde dalam waktu satu hari!

"Tak ada masalah di antara kami, Nii-san. Kami harmonis dan dia— dia begitu baik" wajah Naruto bersemu, "Walaupun dia sering meninggalkanku tapi dia selalu memberi kabar" Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke, "Eh? Nii-san kenapa?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum sendu sambil mengusap surai blonde kesayangannya tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, teruskan ceritamu"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Naruto yang curhat dadakan serta Sasuke yang patah hati berkali-kali mendengar blonde kesayangannya tersebut bercerita penuh semangat tentang 'Kekasih masa lalu'nya tersebut.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Hari minggu yang tak begitu cerah, tepat 3 hari semenjak kejadian curhat dadakan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Pemuda raven tersebut masih bersikap 'biasa saja', tidak ada masalah karena memang Sasuke sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya namun di dalam hatinya yang terdasar —yang paling dasar dari yang terdasar, ia begitu menyesali keterlambatannya. Ya, seharusnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang blonde, seharusnya. Ia sibuk bergelut dengan frasa dan kata di otaknya yang terkadang tak sinkron dengan perasaannya, tak sadar jika bel rumahnya di pencet dengan brutal.

—**tong!**

**Ting tong!**

**Ting tong!**

"Astaga!" Sasuke hampir saja mati muda karena kaget akan suara bel yang begitu brutal, ia buru-buru membuka pintu rumahnya dan siap menyemprotnya dengan banjuran rohani ala Sasuke kepada siapapun yang memencet belnya dengan tak sabar, "Hey! Ap— Naru?!" Sasuke berseru kaget saat melihat Naruto datang dengan linangan air mata dan sangat kusut. "Ya ampun, masuklah dulu" Sasuke meraih lengan Naruto lalu membimbingnya masuk ke rumah, mendudukkannya di sofa, siap menginterogasi sang blonde.

"Kau mau minum?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Makan?" Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Baiklah, ceritakan ada apa denganmu?"

Diam-diam sang raven berharap jahat —berharap sang blonde di sakiti oleh kekasih barunya dan putus, lalu dia yang akan menggantikan posisi kekasih Naruto. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto, menatap mata safir yang amat ia suka terlihat redup.

"Aku— aku merindukan Gaara, hiks~"

Blar! Rasanya ya seperti di sinetron sinetron bagaikan di sambar petir di siang bolong, sial! Sasuke ingin menabrakkan dirinya di depan truk tronton yang sedang melaju kencang!

"Nii-san~ Aku merasa bersalah karena memiliki kekasih baru, A—Aku masih sering merindukannya" Naruto kembali menangis dalam diam, menatap Sasuke sendu. Ya Tuhan, tidak tahukah kau Naru? Aku yang selama ini di depan matamu kau anggap apa? A—apa hanya sebatas kakak? Sasuke membatin miris. Sungguh ia tak mengerti, apa yang kurang darinya? Ia selalu hadir untuk sang blonde, membanjri tubuh sang blonde dengan kasih sayang yang begitu besar. "Baiklah, kau merindukannya? Seperti apa dia?" Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke, "Ceritakan saja seperti apa Gaara tersebut. Aku akan menirunya, siapa tahu bisa membuatmu berhenti merindukannya" Kedua safir Naruto membulat kaget, tak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia dengar, "Benarkah?!" Serunya bersemangat, sungguh Nii-sannya ini begitu baik, batin Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil mendengarkan penuturan sang blonde.

"Tak banyak bicara sama sepertimu, dia begitu menyayangiku umh—" Naruto tampak berpikir, "—Dia memanggilku Naru sama sepertimu, mungkin hanya itu"

"Kau yakin?" Ulang Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Ehem— Naru, apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu" Ujar Sasuke lembut untuk mendukung aktingnya, padahal tanpa ia sadari hal tersebut meluncur dengan tulus, tanpa ada unsur 'akting'.

Naruto menahan air matanya melihat tingkah Sasuke dan menerjang tubuh snag raven, memeluknya erat. "Baka! Baka! Kau kemana selama ini? A—aku, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Ia menangis kecil dalam kungkungan sang raven, tak menyari ekspresi sendu yang di keluarkan sang raven. Ekspresi yang tidak akan mungkin ia keluarkan untuk orang lain.

"Aku disini, aku menjagamu…" Entah kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar, seperti 'menyatakan keinginan untuk menjaga' Naruto secara diam-diam. Sang raven membalas pelukan sang blonde erat, memeluknya seolah menyalurkan perasaan yang tidak dapat ia sampaikan.

"Hiks~ Kau baka! Kenapa meninggalkanku?!" Naruto hampir seperti menjerit, sepertinya bocah pirang tersebut benar-benar menumpahkan segala perasaannya sekarang. Sasuke teriris mendengar raungan menyedihkan yang Naruto lontarkan, reflek ia mengecup pelipis Naruto dengan sayang, "Ssshh, sudah. Aku disini, jangan menangis" Ucap Sasuke lembut —Nyaris berbisik. Naruto terbelalak kaget, lupa. Lupa dengan 'akting' yang sedang dijalani Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya kasar, "Sudah Nii-san, hiks~ terimakasih atas bantuanmu" Ujarnya lesu, ia bangkit tanpa menatap Sasuke sedikitpun, melangkah keluar dengan hati kalut. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud kelepasan seperti itu, namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah bagi Naruto. Sikap yang begitu tulus dan seakan tak ada akting di antara mereka membuat Naruto semakin kacau, memikirkan banyak spekulasi tentang sikap Sasuke yang terlihat begitu nyata tersebut. Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, hati Sasuke mencelos, benar-benar sakit. Patah. Remuk. Dan jenis-jenis kesakitan lainnya yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Seperti biasa Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol di gazebo rumah Sasuke, melupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dan Sasuke masih bersikap 'biasa saja' pada sang blonde, padahal perasaannya sungguh sungguh remuk tak bersisa. Di hadapan mereka tersaji sepiring roti kering dengan selai coklat, the untuk Naruto dan kopi hitam pahit untuk Sasuke. Mereka tertawa seperti biasa, membahas hal-hal sepele, mulai dari kehidupan cinta Naruto dengan Sai dan juga beberapa kejadian menarik yang Naruto ceritakan. Sebenarnya sedari tadi hanya Naruto yang bercerita, Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan memberi komentar seadanya —ralat, sangat seadanya.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Suara Sasuke menginterupsi Naruto yang sedang bercerita tentang kecerewetan Kaa-sannya, membuat sang safir membulatkan matanya sempurna, kaget tentu saja.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Ulang Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto serius, menatap dengan onyx kelamnya tepat pada sang safir yang begitu ia kagumi ah— ia cintai.

"A—Apa?!"

Naruto sudah menyemburkan roti kering yang ia kunyah, membuat Sasuke mendengus geli . Wajanya memerah, merona, bersemu dan segala macam yang menggambarkan rasa malu! Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata secara tiba-tiba begitu. Namun Sedetik kemudian—

"April Mop! Hahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Naru, astaga!"

Naruto mencelos, sungguh, ia benar-benar mencelos— Kecewa lebih tepatnya. "N—Nii-san! April mop mu pantas di tiru ttebayo!" Ucapnya riang, cepat-cepat mengganti wajah kecewanya, "Kau membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa detik! Hahahaha". Tertawa yang aneh, pikir Sasuke. Sial, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan 'April mop' secepat itu. Sebenarnya itu bukan April mop, itu adalah ungkapan hatinya, ungkapan yang sesungguhnya. Namun memikirkan Naruto yang sudah memiliki kekasih membuat Sasuke gegana secara mendadak dan keluarlah kalimat tersebut, April mop benar-benar menyelamatkan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau lupa ya hari ini tanggal satu April? Hahaha" Sasuke tertawa hambar, membuat Naruto agak merasa kaku, Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu bangkit dengan wajah masam. Meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun, membuat Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto heran, Apa bercandanya keterlaluan? Hey itu bukan candaan! Teriak Sasuke dalam hati, ah sial. Dia begitu pengecut untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Naru?" Sasuke memanggil dengan nada penuh tanya, "—Hey kenapa?" Ia mengekor di belakang sang blonde sampai akhirnya sang blonde keluar dari pagar rumahnya, benar-benar meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun dan dengan wajah masam yang, ya Tuhan… Sasuke membenci wajah Naru-nya yang seperti itu. 'Kau salah langkah, bodoh' Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia sibuk misuh-misuh merutuki kebodohannya dan terus memandangi punggung Naruto yang mulai masuk ke rumahnya.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Sasuke mengerang frustasi, semua telepon dan pesan yang ia kirimkan ke nomor sang blonde tak di jawab satupun! Sungguh ini adalah 4 jam paling menyiksa dalam hidupnya! Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam namun masih seperti tadi, tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan membalas pesan atau meneleponnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya bergerak gusar di atas tempat tidurnya, mencoba memejamkan mata namun tak bsa, ia benar-benar masih menunggu Naruto membalas pesan atau teleponnya.

Ting Tong!

Suara bel! Sasuke bersorak dalam hati dan secepat kilat keluar dari kamarnya, semoga itu naruto! Serunya semangat. Sasuke dengan cepat membuka pintu rumahnya—

"April mop Nii-san! Huehehehe"

Naruto, iya itu Narutonya yang sejak 4 jam lalu mendiamkannya. Ia sungguh kesal, kenapa bocah yang bahkan belum lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas ini bisa membuatnya uring-uringan selama 4 jam penuh! Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto,

"Aku tidak suka candaanmu"

"T-tapi Naru hanya bercanda, Nii-san"

"Pulanglah" Sasuke berkata dengan dingin, sungguh ia kesal. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk bocah blonde menggemaskan tersebut,

"Ta—"

"Pulang. Sekarang." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan sang blonde, penuh penekanan membuat Naruto mengkerut takut. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya —membanting lebih tepatnya. Membuat Naruto kaget bukan main, air matanya lolos. Sungguh ia hanya ingin bercanda, membalas kejahilan Nii-sannya tersebut, namun sepertinya Naruto salah langkah. Benar-benar salah langkah.

Naruto menatap pintu coklat tua tersebut dengan tatapan nanar, "Nii-san.. hiks" Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu berjalan menjauh, keluar dari halaman rumah Sasuke. Ia sibuk merutuki kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh? Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? Seharusnya ia tak membalas kejahilan Sasuke tadi. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan drama bodoh dengan mendiamkan Sasuke salam 4 jam, seharusnya tidak begitu, ya seharusnya.

Ia masuk kerumah dengan wajah kusut dan jejak air mata terlihat samar di kedua pipi tembamnya. Mengingat-ingat kembali betapa terlihat tulusnya Sasuke saat mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' membuat Naruto seakan terbang ke awang-awang lalu seketika di jatuhkan dengan kasar saat mendengar bahwa itu hanya April mop. Sudut hatinya menginginkan kebenaran itu terjadi, menginginkan itu bukan hanya April mop semata.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Sasuke mengambil cuti sudah 3 hari, termasuk hari ini, kepalanya terasa pening setelah kejadian kemarin, ia masih terus memikirkan Naruto. seperti— bagaimana keadannya? Apa dia sedih? Biasa saja? atau—

"Aku harus mengatakannya!"

Ujarnya mantap. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi, untuk apa merutuki nasibnya yang terlambat mendapatkan Naruto? Ia harus bergerak! Tak ada lagi kata gengsi dan pasrah seperti orang bodoh. Ia menginginkan cinta sang Blonde bukan? Kalau begitu ia harus bergerak! Masalah diterima atau tidak itu urusan paling belakang. Yang penting ia harus berani dan mengakui bahwa ia terlambat dan menginginkan Naruto menjadi miliknya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya, menelepon sang blonde.

"Tut… tut…"

"Tut… —Halo? Nii-san?"

Ah suara yang begitu indah, "Naru, datanglah kerumahku. Aku tunggu, cepat" Jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas, sesuai dengan tujuan utamanya.

"E—eh? Ba—"

Klik!

Sasuke buru-buru mematkan ponselnya. Ia akan mengatakannya kali ini, ia akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaan ke Naruto.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

"Nii-san? Kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan. Mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah Sasuke. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku mohon dengarkan baik-baik, jangan tertawa karena ini serius" Jawab Sasuke, ia memasang eksrpresi yang benar-benar serius, seolah-olah sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan yang telah terungkap siapa pelakunya. "Umh— Baiklah" Naruto menjawab dengan wajah tegang, ia tak tahu tegang karena hal apa tapi sepertinya ini akan benar-benar menegangkan.

"Ungkapanku soal aku menyukaimu kemarin bukanlah april mop—"

Naruto menahan nafas mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"—Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Ralat —mencintaimu. Karena aku sudah melakukannya sejak saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku jatuh pada safirmu, suara cemprengmu begitu mengganggu saat itu, namun itulah yang membuat aku menemukan kekosongan yang selama ini menganga lebar di hatiku. Aku tahu aku terlambat, karena dulu aku masih bingung ingin menjalin cinta dengan wanita atau denganmu—" Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menatap Naruto sendu, "—Aku selalu merasa bahwa kau adalah matahariku, Naru" Naruto membungkam, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya, "Nii-san— kau tidak bercanda?" Sungguh, Naruto disaat seriuspun tetap saja bertingkah konyol, "Dobe. Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Sasuke sengit, ia sungguh tak suka jika sedang serius malah di buat seperti mainan.

"Nii-san—" Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap sang raven, membuat hati Sasuke menghangat, "—Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku awalnya hanya tertarik pada sikap tak acuhmu dan aku berusaha mengganggumu karena ingin sekali melihat ekspresi lain selain wajah datarmu"

Sasuke menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, memeluknya erat. Oh Tuhan! Ini seperti mimpi. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Naru. Aku sangat senang" Sasuke mengecup bahu Naruto berulang-ulang membuat sang blonde terkikik geli. Ia melupakan sesuatu—

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Jawab aku sejujurnya, apa kau menyukai kekasihmu?"

Naruto menunduk lalu menggeleng ragu, "Aku menerimanya karena dia memohon padaku, aku tidak tega"

"Kau merasa nyaman dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dan Naruto kembali menggeleng, "Tidak, aku kurang nyaman dengannya" Jawabnya dengan jari yang ia tautkan satu sama lain, memainkan jarinya gugup.

"Apa kau ingin bersamaku, Dobe?"

"A—apa?! Nii-san jangan panggil Dobe!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau ingin bersamaku?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa berani menatap sang raven sedangkan bungsu Uchiha tersebut menyeringai puas, "Aku akan 'memintamu' dari kekasihmu. Aku tak mungkin menyuruhmu selingkuh di belakangnya hanya demi aku. Aku ingin hubungan kita berjalan tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi"

"Nii-san~" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Tangan sang raven terulur mengusap surai blonde favoritenya tersebut, mengecupnya pelan, "Tentu, aku akan melakukannya. Ini adalah konsekuensi atas keterlambatanku, maafkan aku karena terlambat mengatakan padamu" Naruto tersenyum haru dalam pelukan sang raven, mata safirnya terlihat sangat berbinar. Ia pikir hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan berakhir buruk, ternyata tidak.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Sekarang tengah duduk 3 orang di sebuah kafe kecil di dekat perumahan Naruto dan Sasuke. 2 berwajah pucat dan Stoic, satunya lagi berwajah manis dan gugup. Setelah membuat janji dengan Sai, Naruto bergegas ke tempat ini. Milkyway Kafe. Untuk apa mereka bertiga disini? Ah— dan jangan lupakan bahwa orang ke tiga itu adalah Sasuke. Sungguh sebenarnya Naruto tak suka suasana tegang begini, nampak sengit dan mengeluarkan percikan percikan persaingan yang kuat. Tapi jika tidak di lakukan maka hubungannya dengan Sasuke tak akan berjalan lancar.

"Aku ingin meminta Naruto darimu. Aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku. Ini konsekuensi atas keterlambatanku dan aku tidak ingin merebutnya secara kotor dari belakang"

Sai menatap nyalang Sasuke yang berkata dengan lancar di depannya, "APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Aku ingin meminta Naruto darimu"

"Jangan harap! Cih!"

"Aku mencintainya, bahkan sejak aku pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku di jepang"

"Omong-kosong! Naruto adalah milikku, enyahlah kau!"

Naruto tak tahan mendengar omongan kedua lelaki pucat di depannya, ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang juga.

"Ta—tapi Sai-kun, Aku mencintai Sasuke Nii-san"

Dan jawaban telak tersebut membuat Sai terbelalak tak percaya, "Dia hanya tak tega padamu, maka dari itu ia menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya. Dia begitu baik sampai tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain padahal ia menyakiti perasaannya sendiri" Sasuke berucap sambil mendesah kasar, "Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia maka dari itu aku memintanya darimu"

Sai nampak mengeraskan wajahnya, sungguh ia tak percaya apa yang ada di depannya! Perebut kekasih orang? Hahaha yang benar saja! Memangnya tidak ada lelaki atau wanita lain di dunia ini? Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah meneteskan air mata, "Kau— ah sudahlah! Terserah. Kita putus".

**Deg!**

Entah harus bersorak gembira atau melompat-lompat bahagia, rasanya Sasuke baru saja melakukan seuatu yang 'gentle' dan 'tidak gentle' di saat yang bersamaan. Sai meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan hancur, sungguh ia tak menyangka kekasihnya akan berpaling darinya semudah itu. Kasihan ya? Pantas saja.

"Dobe"

"Ugh—" Naruto beringsut ke pelukan Sasuke, memeluknya erat. "Maaf aku merebutmu dari kekasihmu" Ucap Sang raven sendu, ia mengusap surai blonde Naruto, tak memperdulikan tatapan para pengunjung kafe. "Aku melakukannya karena aku merasa aku pantas menerimanya. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku tanpa cara kotor, aku sudah melakukannya bukan? Aku memintamu dan dia menyerahkan ah— memutuskanmu lalu kau jadi milikku. Maaf karena aku terlambat mengatakan jika aku begitu menyukaimu, aku terlalu gengsi dan enggan mengakui perasaanku sendiri sampai-sampai larut dalam pikiran yang membuatku terlambat mendapatkanmu"

"Teme~~"

"Suaramu merdu sekali. Aku rela di panggil seperti itu setiap hari asalkan kau yang memanggilku"

Naruto tersenyum malu, wajahnya memerah, rona pinky tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya, mempermanis garis halus bak kumis kucing yang menghiasi pipi sang blonde. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu. Dan aku akan memanggilmu, Ai"

Dan tepat tanggal 3 April 2015, Sasuke memiliki Narutonya dengan utuh.

**END**

Bagaimana? Saya rasa ini alurnya terlalu dipaksakan, bukan begitu? Hahaha well, ini adalah pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya seorang Roleplayer Anime dan kebetulan memerankan Sasuke, bertemu dengan Naruto di dunia RP yang mana saat itu saya masih merasa galau ingin straight atau yaoi tapi akhirnya setelah saya sadar kalau saya suka si Naruto, saya keduluan Sasuke lain. Disisi satunya, ternyata Si Naruto masih memikirkan mantannya. Dan sebenarnya ini kisah antara 3 Sasuke dan 1 Naruto hahaha. Belum lagi saat saya berhadapan langsung dengan mantan kekasih Naruto yang ia rindukan itu. Ini benar-benar pengalaman saya, dari awal sampai akhir —ah kecuali awal, pertemuan saya dengan Naruto tidak seperti itu hahaha. Namanya juga RP pasti hanya text kan? Jadi ya mengarang bebas ceritanya hahaha.

Fic ini tidak di edit dan catatan ini fic terpanjang saya selama saya menjadi author dan ini juga fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Aneh ya? Ya pokoknya semua kejadian yang di ceritakan di atas benar-benar kami lakukan.

**Dan untuk seseorang, Fic ini aku persembahkan untukmu. Hey, Dobe. Aku yakin kau sedang membacanya. Bagaimana? Aku berbakat menjadi Author kan? Sebelum itu aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku menyayangimu, Ai. Maaf soal aku yang mengatakan sedang mengerjakan tugas, sebenarnya aku sedang mengerjakan fic ini. Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu.**

Kami RP SasuNaru, bisa di follow atau sekedar mencari fanservice karena gerah dengan ending Naruto, JOID_Blueraven dan _Naruto_dobe siapa tahu saya bisa memberikan fanservice yang baik haha

Oh iya, sebenarnya cerita ini sangat panjang, jika diteruskan secara detail mungkin akan mencapai angka 10k dan saya malas mengetiknya hohohoho oh iya, kami juga baru menikah kemarin, ada yang ingin mengucapkan selamat? *chuckles*

Akhir kata, RnR?


End file.
